un lindo amor sasuhina
by hinatita-uchiha
Summary: sasuke forma parte del grupo mas popular de la preparatoria konoha, donde ellos hacen sus bromas pesadas a las personas que quieren formar parte de su grupo. hinata la chica menos popular hija de un pastor hace cambiar a sasuke denle una oportunidad nueva
1. Chapter 1

**UN LINDO AMOR**

**por: hinatita-uchiha**

En la preparatoria de Konoha hay un grupo muy popular que se la pasa haciendo bromitas pesadas a todo chico que quería ingresar a su grupo exclusivo ya toda persona quería formar parte era sometida a una prueba, el mismo día de inicio de clases un chico llamado Choji quería formar parte del grupo pero el líder del grupo Shikamaru nara no ce la iba a poner fácil ya que tendría que consultarlo con los demás integrantes del grupo, Sasuke Uchiha el más popular y codiciado por la población femenina de escuela Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki mejor amigo de Sasuke, también es popular entre las chicas pero no tanto, Sakura Haruno una chica con un carácter gruñón pero buena persona, ino yamanaka novia de Shikamaru es muy popular al igual que su novio es vanidosa y mejor amiga de Sakura, Sai es un chico que le gusta dibujar pero le encanta hacer bromas pesadas al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Shikamaru avía decidido reunir a sus amigos en su propia casa para así poder decidir que broma le harían a Choji Akimichi.

-chicos que broma seles ocurre para Choji.-sonrriendo.

-a mí me parece mejor hacerle un reto para ver si es capaz de hacer todo lo posible para estar en nuestro grupo.-con pose genial.

-eso suena interesante- sonriendo de medio lado.

-bueno y que reto le pondrás Naruto.

-calma te Sai ya te lo cuento, se acuerdan la vez que paseamos por unas plataformas que se encuentran saliendo de la Cd, donde avía un lago, bueno que les parece si le proponemos a Choji saltar de una de las plataformas.

-me parece bien, pero alguien tendrá que saltar para que no sospeche nada.

-no ay problema yo saltare con él.

-viéndolo a si mañana le diremos lo que tiene que hacer.

Todos quedaron de acuerdo con lo que Naruto les propuso, terminando de planear la broma decidieron tomar y hacer una fiesta para pasarla bien, al día siguiente llegaron al a escuela como si no pasara nada, las clases concluyeron y decidieron decirle a Choji que lo citaban alas 10:00pm en las plataformas q estaban cercas de las afueras de la Cd, todos estaban muy emocionados que decidieron ir al baile que la escuela avía organizado, todos aceptaron ir pero Shikamaru propuso que si iban air al baile tenían q llevarse unas cervezas ya que con eso se la pasarían mas enfiestados.

Todos estaban en la escuela pero el grupo más popular estaba en un rincón pasándola de lo mejor ya que estaban todos tomando cerveza a escondidas ya que en la institución esa va prohibido el alcohol, y sería más divertido tomarlo ahí ya que Shikamaru lo avía propuesto, Naruto al percatarse de que ya era faltaba poco para la hora de máxima diversión decidió decirle a los demás que ya era hora de irse para a si poder mirar el espectáculo.

-Shikamaru ya es hora de irnos será mejor que ya nos vayamos ya Choji debe de llegar.

-está bien vámonos a divertirnos.

Todos los del grupo se pusieron en marcha cada quien se fue en su carro, ino y Sakura con Shikamaru, Naruto con Sai, Sasuke decidió irse solo, tardaron media hora para llegar a las plataformas y empezar con la diversión, Sasuke tardo unos minutos mas ya que avía manejado despacio porque ya andaba tomado, al momento que llego Sasuke empezó a preguntar que si ya avía llegado Choji, como nadie le decía nada ya que cada quien estaba en su asunto, Shikamaru estaba con ino besuqueándose, Sai, Naruto y Sakura platicando de que Choji no llegaría que se echaría para atrás.

-que sobro una cerveza.

-no creo que dices tú ino.

-no sobro ninguna no las terminamos en la escuela además ya as bebido bastante.

-a mi me queda una pero no está fría pero si la quieres.

Sasuke vio que a Sakura le sobro una cerveza pero no le contesto por que Naruto se avía metido en la conversación y no le interesaba nada que viniese de ella, se estaba haciendo un poco tarde pero Choji apareció, Shikamaru lo regaño diciéndole que por qué no avía llegado a la hora, Choji solo se disculpo y empezó a preguntar qué era lo que tenía que hacer para formar parte de su grupo, Shikamaru le explico todo lo que tenía que hacer, era fácil solo saltaría de una de las plataformas y seria uno de ellos, Choji pregunto si alguien saltaría con él y Sasuke le dijo que el saltaría con el que no tuviese miedo.

-si, dispuesto a volar.

-si, claro, pero una pregunta.

Sasuke: dime

-esta m-muy h-hondo e-el lago

-no lo sé pero lo averiguaremos

Sasuke y Choji se dirigieron a las escaleras que quedaban para subir a las plataformas, Choji se veía muy asustado pero él quería formar parte del grupo y estaría dispuesto hacer todo lo necesario para estar en el, Sasuke trato de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que saltarían ala de tres y que no pasaría nada, Choji sabiendo que Sasuke también saltaría sintió valor y empezó a decirle que ya estaba listo para saltar, Shikamaru empezó a gritarles que por que tardaban en saltar que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Sasuke empezó a contar ala de tres iban a saltar juntos Choji le creyó pero Sasuke no salto y Choji si, ino y Sakura vieron que no salía del lago empezaron a preocuparse y a gritar, Shikamaru se empezó asustar y le dijo a Sasuke que saltara para ver si le avía pasado algo.

**continuara...**

**_hola soy hinatita-uchiha aqui les traigo una gran historia denle una oportunidad soy nueva, perdon por mi demora jeje bueno_**

**_espero q les guste esta historia ya la avía publicado antes pero como senti q estama mal decidi corregirla y suvirla de new asi que espero la disfruten esta basada en la pelicula un amor para recordar bueno casi casi jeje _**

**_un saludo y dejen reviews sayonara n-n_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

En eso Sasuke se bajo por un tubo para ver que le avía pasado ha Choji ya que todos estaban asustado y no querían que eso les causara problemas. Sakura toda nerviosa al igual que ino le dicen a Sasuke que lo saque del lago, mientras Shikamaru solo se preocupa por los problemas que pueden tener. Naruto trata de ayudar a Sasuke gritándole de lo nervioso que esta, Sasuke solo piensa en arrastrarlo hacia la orilla para que no le pasara nada grave ya que al momento que lo miro no respiraba.

-Sakura ayúdame a subirlo tú también Naruto-con cansancio.

-si Sasuke-kun-preocupada.

-Shikamaru Choji no está respirando

-maldición Sasuke-enojado

Al escucharse mucho ruido aparece un guardia de las plataformas y empieza averiguar quien anda ahí, en eso Shikamaru da la orden de correr, ya q el guardia llama a la policía por radio, todos empiezan a correr hacia sus autos mientras Sasuke acomoda a Choji en la orilla que avía en el lago, mira q respira un poco y agarra sus cosas se sube a su carro y empieza a huir pero una patrulla lo intercepta y empieza la persecución, Sasuke al no ver salida decide acelerar mas pero la patrulla le bloquea la única salida sale herido ya q choco contra unos tambos de agua.

-ponga las manos sobre el volante esta arrestado.

-está bien

Al día siguiente Sasuke sele venta con un dolor tremendo en la rodilla y con un raspón en la frente, su mama Mikoto Uchiha empieza a darle un sermón de q debería llamarle a su padre ya que Mikoto y Fugaku se avían separado ya hace tiempo, Mikoto decidió quedarse con la patria potestal ya que solo avían tenido un hijo, a Fugaku le pareció más que excelente ya que no tenía que lidiar con é solo decide ignorarla y decirle que el los abandono y que no mérese llamarse padre.

continuara...

_**HOLA amigos perdon por publicar tarde la continuacion pero es que la escuela no me da casi tiempo tratare de publicar la continuacion lo mas pronto.**_

_**un saludo a todos los que me estan apoyando en este fic kiss**_

_**sayo **_


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto-sama**

**pareja principal sasuke y hinata **

Al día siguiente una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros de test blanca se acerca a la cama de Sasuke y lo empieza a mover, para que despierte para que fuera a su castigo que era dar tutoría a los alumnos atrasados pero él tenía mucha flojera de levantarse y decide no hacerle caso, Mikoto al mirar q Sasuke no le hace caso decide ir al baño y tomar un vaso con agua fría y tirárselo en la cara para ver si así se levanta y en un minuto se levanta enojado.

-Sasuke se te hace tarde para q bayas a dar tutoría

-hmp ya voy

El moreno se alista para partir asía su destino muy aflojerado ya que él deseaba quedarse en su cama una hora más dormido. El camión q lleva a los jóvenes q dan tutoría al llegar a su destino les presentan a sus respectivos pupilos a Sasuke le toco un joven muy alebrestado de nombre hikaru le echa muchas ganas al estudio pero se da por vencido rápido, Sasuke le empieza a explicar a hikaru y el se sale del salón diciendo que es basura lo que le están tratando de enseñar. Hinata al ver la reacción que tubo hikaru solo se quedo viendo a Sasuke para ver que hacía para ayudar a hikaru, el solo se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar diciendo que era verdad lo que avía dicho el joven anterior mente.

Pasaron las horas y los jóvenes de preparatoria tenían que regresar a la escuela y de ahí partir a sus respectivas casas, ya todos abordo en el camión hinata se percató que Sasuke iba muy relajado escuchando música y decidió sentarse junto a el y empezó a platicar con el.

- hola, no quieres probar tu suerte, estos boletos son para una rifa para comprar nuevas computadoras

- hmp no

- hoy te mire ayudándole a hikaru, yo sé que es muy difícil pero tal vez deberías intentarlo de otra forma, y ya fuiste a visitar a Chouji Akimichi (silencio) ese es un no, ya sabes que selo llevaron del hospital a una clínica de rehabilitación

- oye esta es tu idea de una pequeña charla enojado, porque si esa es tu táctica no es buena, nadie lo forzó a brincar

-eso se llama presión

- tú que sabes de eso, está en tu preciado libro

- es la biblia, por favor solo finge que no me conoces si

- seguro lo haré, tenemos las mismas clases en la misma escuela desde niños y tu eres hinata Hyuuga, te sientas en la mesa 7 que no es de los castigados pero es de los exiliados, tienes un solo suéter, te gusta verte los pies al caminar a si, por diversión das clases los fines de semana y los jueves te reúnes con tus amigos de los planetas, que tal lo ago.

- eres muy predecible, he escuchado esos comentarios

- No te importa los que los demás dicen

-No levantándose del asiento

El autobús llego a su destino y cada quien se retiro hacer lo suyo, el lunes que inicio clases para Sasuke era una rutina igual ya que debía de continuar con su castigo, solo que este día era diferente ya que repartirían los papeles para la obra de teatro de la escuela.

- oye Sasuke teme no se cuál es tu problema, la señorita kurenai tiene un cuerpo excelente

- basura

- teme solo quiero verte con un poco de maquillaje, eso sería muy gracioso teme

- hmp solo vuelve en una hora te espero

- oyes diles que haré amor sin barreras, solo que necesito una hermosura como Sakura

Mientras en el auditorio la maestra kurenai repartía los papeles y les explicaba que la obra que harían era una apasionante historia de amorobra que habla del asenso y proivicion de en la época de nueva york, estaba escrita por Gaara un alumno apasionado por la escritura y la música, la maestra estaba a punto de darle el papel principal pero en eso llega Sasuke tarde y le continua explicando.

- Ho señor Sasuke mejor tarde que nunca, tome ha ciento

- hmp si

- bien a hora, hinata tu aras a nuestra Alicia la misteriosa cantante, Tenten ara la parte de charolan y Sasuke tú serás tomy forton

- Que, no verá yo no planeo ser actor hmp

Después de terminar de repartir los demás papeles empezaron con los ensayos ya que la obra era muy importante, Sasuke le toco practicar unos diálogos con Tenten, se trababa un poco ya que al no se le daba la actuación y empezaba a jugar, kurenai lo regaño que esto no era un juego y lo tomara enserio, al terminar el ensayo Sasuke estaba esperando a Naruto para que pasara por el ya que Sasuke andaba con muletas, en eso oye unas voces y se da cuenta que es hinata platicando con Gaara veía que le estaba dando ánimos ya que a ella le tocaba cantar en la obra y como le daba vergüenza tenía que esforzarse aun que hinata ya no quería ser tímida, algunas veces demostraba ser fuerte pero le hacía más falta confiar en ella.

- y que fue tan difícil

- Aun no termina todo esto niña

-A ti no te importa las clases o graduaste y piensas que con esto dejaras de ser popular como antes

- eso es lo que pienso

- eres un chico tan extraño

**hola mina gomene por subir el capitulo corto pero el trabajo no me deja y próximamente entrare ala esc y ni chance próximo capitulo saramas largo lo aseguro jeje sayo gracias por apoyarme con sus comentarios me alientan a seguir **

**sayonara n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

***continuamos***

Hinata al ver que Sasuke ya no decía nada decidió caminar hacia su auto e irse pero al ver Sasuke que hinata se iba se acerco y le dijo que si lo podía llevar a su casa ya que Naruto no avía ido por el, ya en el auto hinata le dice a Sasuke que se abroche el cinturón, van en camino mientras en la radio se va escuchando una canción tranquila que le gusta a hinata y Sasuke decide cambiarle y poner rock, visto que se desataba una guerra campal hinata decidió decirle que escuchara lo que quisiera, ella trata de sacar platica contándole que tiene 42 deseos y que además tiene una lista de deseos por realizar, que quiere ir a los cuerpos de paz, Sasuke trata de burlarse diciéndole que si tiene doble personalidad y que ambiciosa, a ella lo ignora y sigue platicándole quiere estar en dos lugares a la vez, un tatuaje a ser un acontecimiento medico Sasuke un poco curioso le empieza a preguntar.

- cuál es el número uno en tu lista

- te diría pero tendría que acecinarte

- jajaja

Al pasar por una cafetería Sasuke decide agacharse para que sus amigos no vean con hinata ya que eso afectaría su popularidad, hinata al ver la reacción decide ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, en la tarde Naruto va a la casa de Sasuke y decide ayudarle a ensayar ya que es un desastre en los ensayos, empiezan a ensayar pero en eso Naruto empieza con una de sus tonterías y fantasea con la maestra kurenai, Sasuke le da un golpe para que reaccionara y le dice que se ponga serio ya que solo le quedan 3 semanas para la obra y Naruto le dice que es broma lo que avía hecho que el estará el día del estreno en primera fila apoyándolo como siempre ya que él era su mejor amigo, a la mañana siguiente de escuela al terminar las clases Sasuke va sigiloso al casillero de hinata para que nadie lo viera hablando con ella.

- hinata

- que quieres Sasuke, te conozco desde hace años y no eres de los que viene a decir hola

- Quiero que me ayudes

-Sasuke Uchiha viene a pedirme ayuda a mí

- hmp si

- bien orare por ti

- hinata no enserio mis líneas

- Nunca has pedido ayuda

- es enserio, es para que salga bien

- lo que necesitas es por el bien de todos, lo haré pero con una condición

- si cual es

- que no te enamoraras de mi

- fácil no ay problema

- Entonces te veré esta tarde al salir de la escuela

- de acuerdo

Hinata se fue directo a su casa encontrándose con su papa Hiashi Hyuuga el reverendo de una iglesia del pueblo, hinata la estaba contando a su papa que Sasuke iría la casa pero a Hiashi no le pareció ya que él decía que es un vago delo peor.

- sabes que yo iba a decidir sobre mi tiempo y mi vida

- si pero sabes que no confió en el

En eso llega a la casa de hinata un joven de ojos y cabello negros, nervioso por tocar el timbre, para su suerte hinata fue la que abrió la puerta, para que no se notara su nerviosismo decidió decirle que si lo dejaría afuera y hinata al notar eso decidió darle paso a la entrada de la casa, hinata le dice que pase y tome asiento mientras ella va por su libreto que estaba en su habitación, al ver Sasuke que hinata se fue empieza curiosear la sala y ve algunas fotos familiares, en eso le da un susto Hiashi.

- baya señor Uchiha veo que se las arreglo para participar en la obra este año, lo felicito

- señor le agradezco que me haya dejado venir a estudiar con hinata

- no fui yo, lo arreglo la escuela usted cree que los domingo no lo veo donde yo estoy, estaré en mi oficina

- listo bajando de las escaleras

- adelante con nerviosismo

Hinata y Sasuke se la pasaron ensayando así por varios días ya casi no se veía con sus amigos con el único que tenía contacto era con Naruto, una mañana al llegar a la escuela estaban sus amigos todos reunidos afuera esperándolo preguntándole donde se avía metido porque ya no sede jaba ver, Shikamaru fue el primero en separarlo de los demás ya que el quería preguntarle unas cosas.

- donde estabas

- por ahí

- que tienes

- nada por que

- o nada solo quería preguntar

En la noche Sasuke decide ir a dar una vuelta pasa por un cementerio y ve caminando a hinata detiene para preguntarle que estaba haciendo ahí a esas horas de la noche y porque en un cementerio.

- adónde vas

- ven y veras

Sasuke algo curioso la sigue muy de cercas ya que se le hacía extraño verla a esas horas en el cementerio, al llegar a su destino Sasuke se queda con la cara de signo de interrogación preguntando qué era eso, hinata con una risita le dice que es su telescopio, lo avía construido a los 12 años de edad.

- acércate no tengas miedo

- está bien y miro por el agujerito del telescopio, Saturno grandioso

- si y planeo hacer uno más grande para ver el comenta Haikeu toqui, (creo que así se escribe) llegara en primavera pero nadie sabrá cuando regresara

- a eso es un misterio, no entiendo

- que cosa

- no entiendo porque te gusta esta cosa

- está cosa, Yo tengo mis creencias y tú no

- no ay demasiado mal en este mundo

Al día siguiente en la escuela el grupo más popular está reunido en los casilleros y Naruto empieza alanzar sus piropos a las chicas que pasan por enfrente en eso ino dice un insulto a hinata que se acercaba a saludar a Sasuke.

- hola Sasuke nos veremos después

- en tus sueños tal ves

-jajaja donde está tu suéter todo el grupo

Hinata decide seguir con su camino, transcurren las clases normales cada quien en lo suyo, hinata al llegar a casa decide practicar la canción que cantara en la obra estando Hiashi para que le ayudara, en eso se escucha el timbre al abrir la puerta se lleva la sorpresa que es Sasuke y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

- por favor hinata abre la puerta

- que quieres

- estas molesta

- tu qué piensas

- escucha hinata yo esperaba estudiar contigo

- pero Solo sin que nadie más se entera verdad

- solo quería sorprender a todos por lo que are

- Ha y seriamos amigos secretos

- Si seguro estás leyendo mi mente

- Y puedes leer tú la mía

- hinata es muy difícil ser tu amigo

- Sasuke creí ver algo muy especial en ti pero me equivoque cerrando la puerta

- demonios gritando

En eso sale Hiashi afuera y Sasuke solo retrocede asustado, se disculpa y seba al llegar la noche está en su cuarto viendo su anuario y empieza a buscar a hinata en el anuario y se pregunta porque su ambición es presenciar un milagro se queda pensando y decide hacer algo, llego el sábado y planeo algo par a hacerle la clase más entretenida a hikaru, decide enseñarle matemáticas con el baloncesto y poco apoco le empieza a explicar, hikaru sebe que está entendiendo mas y decide jugar con el, hinata seles queda viendo desde la ventana y se va, los días transcurren cada quien ensaya en su casa al terminar clases se reúnen en el auditorio ya que quedan pocos días para la obra, tanto como Sasuke y hinata están dando lo mejor de si los demás también, la maestra kurenai les ayuda con algunos pasos y movimientos para que sea mejor, mientras en cambio de clases se topan cuando caminan pero ninguno se habla solo pasa uno por el otro hinata si voltea pero solo ve la espalda de Sasuke, un dia antes de la obra Sasuke decide ir a disculparse con Chouji a la clínica.

- vine a disculparme

- ya lo hiciste, te sientes mejor

- no claro que no

- sabes que, yo solo deseaba ser tu amigo y en verdad no losé porque

- yo salte una vez y recuerdo que les dije que saltaría horizontalmente

-Y te dolió

- Pues Claro que si

- Bien

- Te veré en la escuela

El día de la obre llego y todos estaban nerviosos, el auditorio estaba lleno y todos los amigos de Sasuke estaban en primera fila, la obra fue transcurriendo bien algunos se estaban durmiendo, en eso apareció hinata cubierta con una capa no se veía nada solo la boca, Sasuke empieza a decir su dialogo y al ver que hinata se quita la capa la voz le empieza a temblar le dice que le recuerda a una mujer de sus sueños y que se ve hermosa, Sakura al escuchar eso se enoja y le corre una lagrima en eso Sasuke le dice a hinata que si cantaría para el.

There is a sun thats inside of my soul,  
it's the one that i've tried to write  
over and over again...  
i'm awake in the infinite hope,  
but you sing to me  
over and over and over again

(chorus)  
so i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing,  
and laughing and laughing again...  
when it feels like my dreams are so far,  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me,  
over and over again

Sasuke no le quitaba la Mirada, aquellos que estaban dormidos se despertaron Naruto se le quedaba viendo mucho a hinata, estaba sorprendido ya que nadie la avía visto así de linda

(chorus)  
so i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope  
I give you my destiny.

i'm giving you all of me.  
i want your symphony,  
singing in all that i am  
at the top of my lungs,  
i'm giving it all  
So i lay my head back down,  
and i lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours,  
i pray to be only yours...  
i pray to be only yours...  
i know now your my only hope

la canción finalizo Sasuke le dio un beso y todos se quedaron sorprendidos hasta hinata, en eso la gente empieza a aplaudir Sakura solo se queda llorando en silencio, cierran el telón y Sasuke y hinata todavía se están viendo a los ojos como si nada mas existiera en ese momento, la obra tuvo un gran éxito al finalizar todos felicitaron a Sasuke y a hinata, Sasuke quiso ir tras hinata pero Mikoto lo felicito pero como ella iba con su papa salieron rápido del auditorio, kurenai, Gaara lo felicitaron y le dijeron que la improvisación del beso fue genial, Sasuke ya se iba a ir a su casa pero una persona lo detuvo resulto ser Fogaku Uchiha papa de Sasuke, el estaba enojado porque avía ido a la obra, el no se llevaba bien con Fogaku porque estaba separado de su mama y tenia otra familia, Mikoto lo acepto bien pero Sasuke no y al verlo se enojaba mucho.

- Sasuke buena actuación

- que haces aquí

- nada tu mama me aviso, pensé que podríamos ir los tres a cenar des pues de esto

- no tengo hambre

- Sasuke no te bayas

- sigo tus pasos

A la mañana siguiente en la ora del descanso Sasuke decide buscar a hinata en la cafetería al entrar se encuentra con Sakura e ino pero no decide hacerles caso oye que murmuran pero no les presta atención, al ver localizado a hinata decide ir a sentarse con ella.

- hazte la interesada Sakura no lo mires

- pero quiero hablar con él, triste

- será mejor que no voltees, veo que no quiere sentarse con nosotras

Sakura se levanta de la mesa enojada en dirección contraria e ino corre tras ella para ver que le avía pasado a su mejor amiga.

- no te importa que nos vean juntos

- y que eso arruinara tu reputación, que lees

**_hola mina lo prometido es deuda a qui esta el cuarto capitulo tratare de no tardarme mucho quiero terminar este proyecto y seguir con mi otro fic de el cambio bueno agradesco a todos por sus comentarios gracias sayo_**

**_ by: hinatita-uchiha n_n _**


End file.
